A Runin With Fame
by Bubbly131
Summary: Zutara AU. One shot. Zuko and Katara meet at her concert.


**A/N: This is my first fanfiction, so please don't critique too harshly. But please read, review, and enjoy!**

She looked around the curtain out at the audience. The place was packed. As many times as she had performed in front of an audience, she couldn't get use to it. All those eyes on her. All those people just to see her. By now she was hyperventalating. "Katara!" Toph yelled. "Get a hold of yourself!".

"You're going to be amazing, as usual. Just relax and have fun." Suki always knew what to say. '_I'm glad she's going to be my big sister'_ Katara couldn't help but think. She took a deep breath and looked at her brother, Sokka, for reasurrance. He gave her a cheesy smile and two thumbs up. Katara couldn't help it. She ran over laughing and gave her big brother a hug. He never had to say anything to make her feel better, cause he always knew how to make her laugh. "Okay guys," Katara said, "you better go find your seats. I'll meet back here at the end of the show." She recieved a chorus of "Break a leg!'s, Good lucks!, and Go Kat!'s from her family and best friends.

"And now. The moment you've all been waiting for. With her new hit single 'This One's For The Girls', Katara!" Katara smiled at the announcer's words as she walked on stage and blew a kiss to the audience. She loved her fans; they got her where she was today. "I'd like to dedicate this song to every girl who isn't afraid to take a risk and keep trying to find love." As she finished, the first notes of the song began to play. She smiled at her Sokka, Suki, Toph, and Aang, who were all holding up a massive sign saying "We 3 U Kat!" She took a breath and began singing.

_This one's for all you girls about thirteen  
High school can be so rough, can be so mean  
Hold onto, on to your innocence  
Stand your ground when everyone's giving in_

This one's for the girls

This is for all you girls about twenty-five  
In a little apartment, just trying to get by  
Living on, on dreams and spaghetti-o's  
Wondering where you life is gonna go

This one's for the girls  
Who've ever had a broken heart  
Who've wished upon a shooting star  
You're beautiful the way you are  
This one's for the girls  
Who love without holding back  
Who dream with everything they have  
All around the world  
This one's for the girls

Then she saw him. Just one row back from her friends and family, he was sitting next to a girl who looked about two years younger. She was about Katara's age. _He's handsome. I hope that's not his girlfriend. _Then she remembered she had to keep singing.

This is for all you girls about forty-two  
Tossing pennies into the Fountain of Youth  
Every laugh, laugh line on your face  
Made you who you are today

This one's for the girls  
Who've ever had a broken heart  
Who've wished upon a shooting star  
You're beautiful the way you are  
This one's for the girls  
Who love without holding back  
Who dream with everything they have  
All around the world  
This one's for the girls

Yeah, we're all the same inside (same inside)  
From 1 to 99

She couldn't help it. Couldn't turn her head away from him. There was something different about him. Something in his gorgeous gold eyes that told her he was different than the other guys she's dated since she became famous. They were just looking for there 15 minutes of fame, and dating her was an easy way to get it. She didn't need to talk to him t know that. She could just tell.

_  
This one's for the girls  
Who've ever had a broken heart  
Who've wished upon a shooting star  
You're beautiful the way you are  
This one's for the girls  
Who love without holding back  
Who dream with everything they have  
All around the world  
This one's for the girls  
Yeah, this one's for the girls_

As she finished, the crowd burst into applause, and she smiled at him. And he smiled back. The night continued this way, with Katara singing 'This Kiss', 'Everywhere', 'Invisible', 'You Can't Break a Broken Heart', and 'Another Now'.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Come on, Zuzu! Hurry up!" Zuko rolled his eyes. He was being forced to take his little sister, Azula, to another concert. "I'm coming. We're not late. The show doesn't start for another 15 minutes." "So?" Azula questioned. "I want to get front row seats!"

After elbowing their way through the crowd, they found two seats in the middle of the second row. "It's the perfect spot!" Azula gushed. Zuko just rolled his eyes and sat down."And now. The moment you've all been waiting for. With her new hit single 'This One's For The Girls', Katara!" Zuko apllauded politely while Azula, just like a fan girl, screamed and went crazy. At first it was kind of hard to see, what with a group of four right in front of us holding a giant sign. Then she finally came into view.

Just before she started on the third verse, she looked right at him and they locked eyes. His breath caught. _Wow. She's gorgeous._ That moment seemed to stretch on for an eternity, and when she started singing again, she didn't look away. It seemed as though she was singing just to him. When the song ended, she smiled at him, and he couldn't help but smile back.

They didn't stop looking into each other's eyes until the concert was over. As the final chords to 'Another Now' were played, Zuko felt a wave of disappointment rush over him, until Azula reminded him of something he had forgotten. "Come on Zuzu! We have backstage passes and I want to meet Katara!". Zuzu couldn't help but smile.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Thank you! I love you all! Good night!" Katara yelled as she ran off-stage, and getting reading to meet her fans and friends. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw him again, standing there with the girl. She couldn't help but smile when she heard her voice. "Hurry up, Zuzu! Dad didn't want us out too late, and I don't want to get in trouble again. Then she turned around and saw me. "Hi! You were so good tonight... well, it's not like your not good all the other times, but... it was really good! Anyway, can I have your autograph?" She asked out of breath. I smiled. She seemed sweet. "Sure. What's your name?" "Azula." I signed the autograph and I turned to the mystery man, 'Zuzu', who apparently was Azula's big brother. "And how about you? What's your name?". He smiled. _Cute smile._ I found myself thinking. "Zuko." "Nice to meet you. How'd you enjoy the show?" "It was good. And here I thought I was going to be dragged to another boring concert." Now it was my turn to smile. "Glad to hear it. Now about that-" "Katara!"

I spun around at the sound of my name, and saw Sokka running straight for me. Before I knew it, I was in the air being spun in circles. "You did great!" "Thanks. But... I can't... breathe." "Sorry sis." he apologized, setting me down. I smiled at my odd big brother, and then Suki, Toph, and Aang all came over yelling their congratulations. I smiled at my friends, then turned back to Zuko and both looked amused. "Zuko, Azula, this is my brother Sokka, his fiance Suki, and my best friends Toph and Aang. Guys, this is Zuko and Azula." After a chorus of "Hello's" and "Nice to meet you's", I turned my attention back to Zuko. "Give me your hand."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Give me your hand," she told me. It seemed like an odd request, but I obeyed. She pulled out a pen, and started writing something, but I couldn't see what it was. She clicked the pen closed, then looked into my eyes and smiled at me. "Talk to you later." I smiled back and she turned around to her friends and asked them if they were ready to go. I smiled after her until she was completely out of sight. "So what did she write?" Azula asked me impatiently, snapping me back into reality. I looked down at saw her signature, then looked below and saw 'Call me' written below her phone number. I smiled, closing my fist. There were two things I was sure of: 1. I was glad I came tonight, and 2. I was definitely going to call her.

**A/N: So what did you think? Did I portray the characters well enough in an AU? Remember: Reviews are love!**


End file.
